Anderson et Ariane Potter : Les Frasques de la Vie
by Alice Nagini Riddle
Summary: Les Potter ont eu des jumeaux. Mais ils vont commettre des erreurs. Dont une qui changera le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient. La Lumière et les Ténèbres vont s'affronter, dirigés par une Prophétie ancestrale... Tous devront faire un choix. Pour leur propre survie. DarkHarryFem (Ariane(Ari)), voyage dans le temps, couple principal: Tom/Ari. EN COUR DE REECRITURE !
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue,Prophétie

**Disclamer** **: en neuf lettres _J._**

 **Très cher lecteurs, bonjour et bienvenu. J'ai posté ce prologue il y a déjà quelques temps et aujourd'hui en le relisant je me suis rendue compte qu'il en révélait un peu trop sur la suite de l'histoire alors j'ai décidé de modifier les deux mots incriminés, mais rassurez-vous cela ne change en rien votre compréhension de l'histoire.**

* * *

 _L'Enfant du Cœur qui amènera la Lumière fera face à l'Enfant de l'Éclair qui amènera les Ténèbres aux cotés de son roi. L'enfant créé par ses géniteurs trouvera sa destinée dans le passé alors que l'enfant né de ses parents trouvera sa destinée en lui. Plus proches et plus éloignés qu'il est possible d'être, ces deux opposés scelleront l'avenir du monde avant même d'en comprendre l'enjeu... L'âge de l'insouciance marquera le début de la fin..._

Voilà la prophétie qui fut énoncée à l'aube des Temps, au début du monde sorcier, à la création de la Lumière et des Ténèbres.

* * *

 **Si tout ce que je prévoie pour cette histoire ce fait comme je le voudrai alors cela va être... magistral ! Par contre la fiction ce déroule sur 25 ans qui vont être répartis de la manière suivante :**

 **De zéro à deux mois : résumé - durée : 2 mois - prologue - déjà posté - chapitre 1 à 3**

 **De 2 mois à 5 ans : résumé - durée : 4 ans et 10 mois - interlude - en cour d'écriture - chapitre 4 (déjà posté) et chapitre 5**

 **De 5 à 11 ans : un peu détaillé - durée : 6 ans - à écrire**

 **De 11 à 18** **ans : détaillé minimum un chapitre par année - durée 7 ans - à écrire**

 **De 18 à 11 ans, oui vous avez bien lu, non ce n'est pas votre cerveau qui déconne, oui j'ai bien écrit de 18 à 11, c'est normal, euh... la durée... quelques secondes en fait... donc rien de très important...**

 **De 11 ans à 17 ans 10 et 2 jours, oui j'ai compté, minimum un chapitre par année mais j'espère faire plus - durée : 6 ans 10 mois et 2 jours - à écrire**

 **Donc, récapitulons : âge du corps environ 18 ans et âge de l'âme/esprit environ 25 ans.**

 **De quoi s'amuser donc...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

**Le disclamer n'a pas changé. Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement.**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de AA-FV comme promis après un mois d'attente. Le troisième chapitre et déjà écris et le quatrième entamé, donc pas d'inquiétude vous l'aurez pour le mois prochain, soit dans quatre semaines.**

 **Ah ! Et temps que j'y pense. _IMPORTANT_ :  pour l'instant le rated est d'un innocent K. Cela va changer ! Dans peu de chapitre, le quatre ou cinquième à mon avis, le langage se fera plus cru et de la violence fera sont apparition, augmentant à K+. Par la suite il passera inévitablement à T et peut-être finira en M mais j'en doute. Vous voilà averti. Vous ne pourrez donc pas me tenir responsable si vous vous retrouvez à être choqué par le développement de l'histoire. Je ne pourrai pas en être tenue pour responsable.**

 **Sinon à part ça...**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

 **Dans une semaine fini les cours ! Terminer les heures insupportables ! A moi la liberté ! Pour recommencer aussi sec deux mois plus tard... T.T**

 **Je suis maudite !**

 **Hum. Veuillez excuser ses effusions sentimentales dénuées de sens en ses lieux.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce charmant chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

 ** _31 juillet 1980 – Saint Mangouste – Londres – Service Maternité :_**

\- Félicitation Mrs. Potter, vous êtes la mère de deux magnifique enfants, une fille et un garçon !

\- Tu as entendu James ! Je te l'avais dit, une fille et un garçon !

\- Oui ma chérie, c'est super, le plus beau jour de ma vie !

\- Je croyais que c'était le jour de notre mariage ?

\- Euh... Oui, mais... euh... enfin... euh...

\- Très éloquent Mr. Potter, à part ça les noms des jumeaux s'il vous plaît ?

\- Anderson James Potter...

\- Et Ariane Lily Potter.

\- Bien. Tout est en règle, je vais pouvoir laisser vos amis venir vous voir.

\- Tu as entendu Lily jolie ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Des jumeaux... Je suis crevé, j'ai la main en miettes mais je suis père.

\- Tu est fatigué ? Alors imagine un peu moi ! Neufs mois de grossesse et un accouchement ! Non, mais plus sérieusement l'adrénaline du moment reflue donc tu ressent la fatigue et le stresse accumulé.

\- Toujours à étaler ta science Lily ! Bon, où sont les petits anges qu'on voit à qui ils ressemble le plus ! Les deux amis venait de faire leur entrée.

\- Sirius ! Remus ! Peter n'est pas là ?

\- Non James. Il n'a pas pu venir et s'en excuse, par contre Alice, Frank, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Ted et Andromeda nous attendent dehors.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

\- Non Lily. Il ne viendra pas. Tout du moins pas de son propre chef. Je crois qu'il s'en veut toujours pour ce qu'il à dit quand nous étions en cinquième année.

\- Je sais. Mais j'avais espéré qu'il vienne quand même.

\- Oui et bien moi ça ne me manque pas de ne plus voir Servilus...

\- Sirius !

Un silence lourd s'installa, seulement interrompu par les gazouillement des jumeaux.

\- Enfin bon, repris Remus, maintenant que tu est père James, il va falloir arrêter les bêtises et j'y veillerais personnellement. Compris ?

\- Mais Rem !

\- Pas de mais James ! Tu ne feras pas de nos enfants de nouveaux Maraudeurs !

\- Menfin Lily jolie ?

 _Un regard noir plus tard..._

\- Bon d'accord mais ils auront quand même la Carte !

\- La carte ? Quelle carte ? Demanda la jeune mère totalement perdu.

\- Ah ! Euh... Oui. Hmm... Euh... Il est possible, voir même fort probable que l'on est créé une carte de Poudlard où l'on peut voir en temps réel le nom des personnes se déplacer...

\- QUOI !?

\- Hmm... Bon là n'est pas le sujet, alors c'est jumeaux ?

\- C'est ça Sirius, change de sujet, tu est tout aussi fautif, en attendent je comprend mieux comment vous faisiez pour ne pas vous faire attraper. Sinon Andy et dans les bras de James et Ariane dans les miens.

\- C'est marrant ça ! Ils sont totalement opposés !

\- En effet c'est intriguant. Andy à les cheveux auburn de Lily et les yeux marrons de James alors qu'Ari à les cheveux noirs de James et les yeux émeraudes de Lily.

\- Ils sont trop mimis les p'tits choux !

\- Ça y est on a un Sirius gâteaux !

* * *

L'année qui suivit fut remplie de rires et de joie, les jumeaux étaient épanouis, leurs parents aux anges et Sirius et Remus jouaient leurs rôles d'oncles à la perfection, ils étaient une grande famille qui gravitait autour des deux enfants.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Les enfants venaient ici ! J'y crois pas... Un an à peine, et déjà aussi turbulents que les Maraudeurs au complet et dans leurs meilleurs jours._

 _\- J'ai Ari !_

 _\- Ah ! Merci Remus. James tu as réussi à attraper Andy ?!_

 _\- Oui je l'ai ! James descendait les escaliers encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, les vêtements froissés et des gouttes de sueurs sur le front. Où est Sirius ?_

 _\- Je suis là ! J'ai terminé d'accrocher les décorations de l'extérieur. Sirius était dans un état similaire à James à la différence prés que le père de famille n'avait pas des taches vertes partout et des feuilles dans les cheveux._

 _\- Les garçons rappelaient moi pourquoi on fait tout ça ? Demanda Lily passablement échevelée._

 _\- Parce qu'on trouvait bien d'organiser une grande fête qui réunirait tout les membres de l'Ordre et leurs enfants à l'occasion de l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Répondit James._

 _\- Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblaient. La prochaine fois on fait ça en comité réduis._

 _\- Oui ! acquiescèrent les Maraudeurs à l'unisson._

* * *

 _\- Ah Lily ! Je vous cherchais._

 _\- Molly ! Comment allez-vous ? Et Arthur ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu._

 _\- Très bien pour ma part, mais mon mari et malade, une vilaine grippe qui l'a obligé à gardé le lit. Je voulais vous féliciter pour cette fête elle est très réussie !_

 _\- Vous trouvez ? Les joues de Lily avait pris une légère teinte rosé._

 _\- Mais oui ! Et je suis sûre que tout le monde et d'accord avec moi. Il suffit de regarder les enfants !_

 _En effet tous les enfant à savoir Ari, Andy, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Neville étaient réunis autour de le jeune Nymphadora Tonks qui imitait toutes sortes d'animaux, personnages et autres grâce à ses dons de méthamorphomage. Lily regarda attentivement toutes les personnes présentes, tous riaient, souriaient, discutaient joyeusement, même Alastor Maugrey et Minerva McGonagall deux irréductibles_ ( non pas gaulois ! ) _Je-Ne-Montre-Pas-Que-Je-Suis-Heureux-En-Toutes-Circonstances avaient les lèvres légèrement étirées en l'ombre d'un minuscule sourire._

 _\- Oui c'était une bonne idée... dit pensivement Lily._

 _\- Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée ! Je dirais même une merveilleuse idée ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je pense que..._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Cela faisait maintenant environ deux mois que cette fête avait eut lieu. Peter n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'un an. Mais une note vînt assombris ce joyeux tableau. La prophétie avait été faîte et Dumbledore venait de l'annoncer aux Potter.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi avoir demandé à nous parler mais sans la présence des enfants ?_

 _Le vieil homme avait réuni Lily, James, Sirius et Remus dans le bureau du premier étage._

 _\- Anderson et Ariane sont très intelligents, je ne doute pas que vous l'ayez remarqué. Cependant cela signifie aussi qu'ils seraient capable de comprendre que ce que je vais vous dire est d'une extrême importance. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de savoir. Ils sont encore jeunes, il n'ai pas nécessaire qu'ils soient mis au courant._

 _\- Venait en aux faits Dumbledore. Insista Sirius inhabituellement grave._

 _\- J'y viens Mr. Black, j'y viens. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je recherchais un nouveau professeur de divination. Le fait et que après plusieurs entretiens plutôt décevants, j'ai rencontrée une femme qui n'est autre que l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney, il c'est avéré qu'elle n'a pas hérité du talent de son ancêtre, cependant elle a tout de même fait une véritable prophétie. Je ne mis attendais pas de la par d'un tel personnage, mais juste avant que je ne parte elle a « dit » ceci :_

 **« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »**

 _Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, tous les adultes étaient en train de méditer ses paroles._

 _\- Professeur, ce que vous voulais nous dire c'est que cet enfant et peut-être Andy ou Ari. C'est bien ça ?_

 _\- Effectivement Mr. Lupin. Mais il est également possible que se soit..._

 _\- Le fils de Alice et Frank, Neville._

 _\- Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace qu'à Poudlard Mrs. Potter. C'est bien un de c'est trois enfant qui est concerné par la prophétie. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de déterminer qui est, l'Elu, « **… le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal...** ». C'est à Voldemort de le désigner. Par contre pour ce qui est du « **...pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...** » je n'ai aucun doute quand au fait qu'il s'agit de l'amour. Il ne la jamais connu, et ne le connaîtra jamais._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Après cela il fut décidé que Sirius serai le Gardien du Secret du sortilège Fidelitas placé sur la demeure des Potter, mais lors d'une réunion où Peter Pettigrow fit son retour dans l'Ordre, Sirius proposa qu'il devînt gardien à sa place. Effectivement ayant était absent longtemps, peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa présence et encore moins penseraient que le détenteur du secret aurai changé pour lui, l'aîné des Black étant un frère pour James. Dumbledore donna son aval d'une manière loin d'être désintéressée.

* * *

Mais comme toute chose heureuse à une fin, le 31 octobre 1981 arriva. Molly Weasley ayant était enthousiasmée par le fête organisé par la famille Potter, avait décidé de convier tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ( ma p'tit Ata ! ) à venir passé la soirée d'Halloween au Terrier. Très maternaliste, la mère de famille avait convenu que les enfants les plus jeunes devraient rester chez eux dans le but de dormir tôt et dans un bon lit. James et Lily s'étant pliés à la convenance avaient demandés à une vieille cracmole de Godric's Hollow de gardés les jumeaux pour la nuit, ne sachant pas l'heure à laquelle ils rentreraient. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu quelque chose. Quelque chose appelé Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, dont, je l'espère, la fin vous tiendra en haleine jusqu'au chapitre suivant. Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, oui je suis sadique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plu. Au mois prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Prologue,Halloween

**Et voici pour vous, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Ladies and Gentlemen ! Se** **ñoras y Señores ! Le chapitre trois de AA-FV !**

 **Comme promis le nouveau chapitre est dans les temps. Le prochain devrait, normalement sortir le 8 ou 9 août, soit dans quatre semaines.**

 **Mais trêve de palabre, place à l'histoire !**

* * *

POV : Lord Voldemort

Ce sale rat peureux lui avait donné le lieu de résidence de la famille Potter voilà une semaine. Un sortilège de Fidelitas. Ingénieux. Encore faut-il savoir choisir un Gardien du Secret de confiance et non pas un traître. Enfin, cela arrangeait bien ces plans qu'ils soient aveugles à ce point. Griffondors stupides. En ce soir d'Halloween la maison serai vide. Les parents étaient à une fête sans intérêts organisée par une famille de traîtres à leur sang et la cracmole engagée pour veiller sur les enfants ne sera pas plus gênante que la porte d'entrée. Il soupçonnait qu'il y est un traître ou une taupe dans ses rands depuis quelques temps. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de transplaner, seulement accompagné de Nagini, juste après avoir informés les Mangemorts de ses plans. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

31 octobre 1981 – Godric's Hollow – 23 h 32

Une silhouette enveloppée d'une longue cape noire venait d'apparaître sur la place du village. Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers un rue adjacente. Les maisons en rands d'oignons étaient encore actives, la lumière filtrait par les portes et les rideaux. En cette nuit d'Halloween les enfants, malgré l'heure tardive, courraient dans les rues réclamants de sucreries aux adultes faussement effrayés. La silhouette passait inaperçue dans ce décore. Alors qu'elle avait quasiment atteint sa destination un fait pour le moins... inattendu, survint.

\- Des bonbons ou un sort !

Un...enfant. Une _horde_ d'enfants. Avec leurs costumes ridicules et leurs sourires joyeux, heureux, mielleux, mièvres, niais. Enfantins.

\- Fichez le camp. Siffla la silhouette d'une voix glacée.

Les gamins effrayés, déguerpirent en courant sans demander leur reste.

La silhouette continua sa route tout en maudissant cette « sale engeance sans intérêt ».

Elle finit par atteindre son but. La boîte aux lettres indiquait « Famille Potter, Lily, James, Anderson et Ariane ».

Seuls deux rubis luisaient dans l'obscurité...

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de transplaner. Comment avait-il pu les trouver ? Dumbledore était censée La protéger. Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait prévenir personne au risque de foutre en l'air sa couverture. La panique gagnait, heureusement que son masque de froideur était impossible à percer.

\- Aller, réjouit toi Severus, ce soir sera une nouvelle victoire pour le Maître. Ces gamins n'ont aucune chance. Ils vont mourir.

\- Oui Lucius. Réjouissons-nous.

Pourvu que tu te trompe mon cher ami...

* * *

Mrs. Tourdesac passait cette soirée d'Halloween dans son salon avec pour seule compagnie une bonne vielle bouteille d'hydromel. Alors qu'elle allait entamer son énième verre, elle Le vit. Cette silhouette encapuchonnée cela ne pouvait n'être que _Lui._ Elle se précipita vers sa cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans l'âtre.

\- Dumbledore, nous avons un problème, Il est là !

* * *

\- Lily calme toi et profite de la musique.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour les jumeaux, James...

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Ils sont en sécurité. J'ai confiance ne Peter, il n'y a pas de risque. Ce n'est pas un traître, c'est un de nos amis et il est membre de l'Ordre. Aller viens danser.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je m'inquiète pour rien. Je te suis.

* * *

La maison était silencieuse. En face le couloir menait aux escaliers, sur la droite on pouvait voir le le salon et en face sur le mur de gauche la cuisine, les ouvertures étaient dépourvues de portes. Un grincement, le vieille cracmole descendait de l'étage.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Que voulez-v...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase le rayon vert d'un sort bien particulier l'ayant frappé en pleine poitrine. Elle s'effondra sans vie. L'homme enjambe sa dépouille sans un regard et gagna le premier étage, un escalier en colimaçon menant au second. A gauche des marches la salle de bain le couloir continuait sur la droite. Deux portes sur le mur de gauche, une sur celui de droite et une au fond. La première pièce était une chambre vide. La deuxième aussi. La porte de droite donnait sur un bureau. Le dernière pièce était occupée. Bingo. Il faut toujours commençait par la pièce du fond. Les deux bambins reposaient dans leurs berceaux. Le premier était un rouquin sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et le deuxième était une fillette aux grands yeux émeraudes innocents qui le regardait curieusement. Ces yeux, ils l'intriguaient. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il déteste ne pas comprendre. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Incline toi devant Lord Voldemort ! Avada Kedavra !

* * *

POV : Albus Dumbledore

Tom. Il était finalement passé à l'attaque. Il les avait trouvés. Pettigrow était donc bel et bien le traître son intuition était confirmée. Il ne restai plus qu'à l'envoyer faire un petit séjour à Azkaban, disons... une ou deux éternité... Cela ne serai pas une grande perte. Un Mangemort en moins se sera toujours un pas de plus vers la victoire. Ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre !

Il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau sous l'œil attentif de Fumseck son fidèle phénix.

\- Albus ! Vous-Savez-Qui est à Godric's Hollow !

\- Je suis au courant Minerva. Dit calmement le vieil homme.

L'écossaise qui avait visiblement couru s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle était entrée en trombe dans la pièce, son chignon habituellement impeccable était défait, elle avait le souffle cours et ses vêtements étaient froissés.

\- Mais... Enfin Albus. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un immédiatement ! Les enfants sont sans protection.

Le sorcier s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau massif, croisant ses mains il sembla plus âgé que jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Minerva.

\- Co... Comment ?!

\- Voldemort doit choisir un des jumeaux. Il le faut. La prophétie doit ce réaliser. Pour mettre fin à la guerre. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Donc vous ne ferez rien !? Vous allez les laisser à la merci du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle !?

\- Je ne ferais rien.

L'enseignante ce leva scandalisée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Si vous n'envoyer personne et bien j'irai moi même !

L'animagus s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau.

\- Désolé Minerva, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez faire cela. _Oubliettes._

La vieille femme s'effondra inconsciente.

\- Pour le plus grand bien.

* * *

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

L'éclaire vert fusa vers la petite fille. Sa magie réagit immédiatement, une onde se propagea et renvoya le sort juste après qu'il l'ai frapper au front avant d'atteindre en pleine poitrine le mage noir. Dans un cri strident, presque inhumain, son corps se disloqua, ne laissant qu'un amas de tissu noir. Alors réduit à l'état d'esprit il n'eut d'autre choix que de se rattacher à son familier qui quitta la propriété en glissant discrètement sur le sol. Pendant ce temps à l'étage l'explosion du au sort avait fait s'effondrer une parti de la pièce. Les enfants sauvés de peu par la magie de la fillette s'endormirent épuisé magiquement pour l'un et terrifié pour l'autre.

* * *

Un vieil homme portant une longue barbe blanche ainsi qu'une robe du même bleu que le ciel quand il est entre chien et loup juste avant la nuit, venait d'apparaître dans un crac sonore. Ses lunettes en demi lune laissaient voir un regard bleu, qui contrairement à son habitude, ne pétillait pas. Une maison en ruine se dressait devant lui.

\- Dumbledore !

L'ancêtre se retourna pour voir ses deux anciens élèves accourir vers lui.

\- Oh Merlin ! Les jumeaux !

\- Calmez vous Lily. J'ai lancé un sort de détection. Il y a deux formes de vie humaine.

\- Merlin soit loué !

\- Si il était arrivé quoi que se soit à mes enfants je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

Le directeur hocha a tête et enjoignit les deux parents de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Le ré-de-chaussé avait été épargné par les dégâts mais la poussière l'avait envahi. La robe céruléenne du doyen se teintait progressivement de gris au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochai de l'étage.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce-qui à pu causer ça ?

\- Je dirai une explosion du à un sort Mr. Potter.

\- Les enfants... nous n'aurions jamais du nous absenter James ! C'était idiot de notre part.

Le jeune femme semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, les larmes dévalant déjà ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas notre faute, on ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Votre mari à raison Lily. Les seules coupables dans cette histoire c'est Voldemort et moi. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. J'aurai pu prendre plus de mesure pour vous protéger mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Vous êtes déjà tout pardonnerez, professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le poids de toute une guerre sur vos seules épaules. On savait qu'il fallait que Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom désigne un Élu. Nous sommes tout aussi responsables.

\- Merci Lily.

\- Bon se n'est pas tout ça mais il faut s'occuper des jumeaux.

\- Oui.

Les trois adultes montèrent à l'étage. Les débris de plâtre s'amoncelaient dans le couloir alors que la lumière de la lune s'infiltrait par le plafond éventré de la chambre des jumeaux dont la porte était toujours ouverte.

\- Ari ! Andy !

Les deux parents se précipitèrent vers les berceaux de leurs enfants.

\- Professeur les deux ont une cicatrice ! Lequel est le Survivant ?

\- Attendez un instant j'arrive.

Le vieillard pénétra dans la pièce laissant derrière lui les empruntes d'un serpent ondulant dans la poussière.

\- Anderson fait preuve d'une faible puissance magique contrairement à Ariane qui possède une puissance magique moyenne.

\- Donc s'est Ariane ?

\- Non. Survivre à l'Avada Kedavra est un acte qui demande un grand pouvoir et donc une baisse drastique de ce dernier chez la personne qui à accomplie une telle prouesse. Le Survivant, l'Élu, Celui – Qui – A – Vaincu – Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom est Anderson James Potter.

* * *

Ce qu'ignoraient les défenseurs de la Lumière, c'est qu'à ce moment précis ils venaient de sceller l'avenir du monde à tout jamais.

* * *

\- Si c'est Andy le Survivant d'où vient la cicatrice d'Ariane ?

\- Je suppose qu'elle à été blessé dans l'explosion.

\- Je vois.

Andy Potter arborait deux cicatrices formant les deux partie d'un cœur séparé par quelques centimètre de peau et ce sur la joue gauche.

Ariane Potter, elle, portait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front.

* * *

\- Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous aviez appelé vos enfants Anderson et Ariane ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai failli avoir un frère. Ma mère l'a perdu en couche, elle ne s'en est jamais totalement remise, cela l'avait anéantie. Il devait s'appeler Anderson.

\- Pour ce qui est d'Ariane c'est en hommage à votre sœur Ariana Dumbledore. Vous êtes un grand homme Professeur, quoi que vous en pensiez.

Et le vieil homme versa une larme.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions par reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et en général à tout mes lecteurs. A dans un mois.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Interlude

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de AA-FV. Comme dit dans les précédemment le rated est passé de K à K+ et augmentera encore mais je ne pense pas dépasser le rated T. Sinon un grand merci il y a eut près de 1 300 vus sur cette fic juste avant de poster ce chapitre et 650 personnes qui ont cliqué sur au moins le premier chapitre, alors vraiment merci à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent cette fanfiction car pour nous auteurs c'est la plus grande des récompenses.**

 **Sinon le prochain chapitre aura peut-être un peu de retard car je vais partir en vacances et je ne pourrai donc probablement pas écrire et la publication tombe le week-end du 5 septembre or quelques jours avant je reprend les cours donc je vais avoir peu de temps pour travailler sur ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance de tout possible retard.**

* * *

Après les événements d'Haloween, le monde sorcier fut en liesse durant des mois. Ce traître de Peter Pettigrow avait été condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Le mage noir qui les avaient terrifié pendant des années était mort. Le Survivant était acclamé, adulé, parfois à la limite de la vénération alors que sa sœur était peu à peu oubliée. Les journaux avaient très vite commencés à faire les éloges de "Anderson Potter : Le Sauveur !". Et à côté de ça la petite Ariane Potter qui fut protégée du trèèès grand et trèèès méchant mage noir par son trèèès adorable et trèèès puissant frère, passait totalement à la trappe. Ses parents, dans un souci de la protéger, avaient fait passé toute l'attention sur son jumeaux, faisant en sorte qu'il n'y est aucune photo d'elle et qu'elle soit la moins mentionnée possible.

La destruction de la maison de Godric's Hollow étant dû au sort de la mort lancé par l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'époque, l'énergie néfaste dégagée était toujours présente et par conséquent les réparations magiques prenaient du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et il était impossible de faire intervenir de moldus, cela étant très mal perçut par la société sorcière et mettant en danger le Secret de l'existence des sorciers. Pour cette raison la famille Potter avait été contrainte de déménager dans le manoir ancestral. Celui-ci était à l'écart de tout, le seul village dans la région était tranquille et généralement sans histoires. J'ai nommé Little Hangleton.

Sirius et Remus, qui étaient respectivement les parrains d'Ariane et Anderson, venaient régulièrement au domicile des Potter de sorte qu'ils passaient plus de temps chez leurs amis que chez eux. Le 31 octobre ils avaient eu la peur de leurs vies en croyant perdre les deux enfants qu'ils considéraient comme leurs nièce et neveu. Depuis ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se séparer d'eux. Ainsi entourés les jumeaux grandissaient en s'épanouissant... dans les premiers temps. Mais toute chose heureuse à une fin. Alors tout dégénéra.

Petit à petit Ariane Potter ne fut plus mentionnée, jusqu'à en être oubliée du monde sorcier. A contrario son frère, voyant l'adoration que la population sorcière lui vouait, se mit à en réclamer plus. Au détriment de sa sœur.

Cela commença par leur père qui peu à peu se désintéressa d'elle. Sa fille devenait transparente alors que son fils devenait de plus en plus important. Après tout c'était lui le Survivant, c'était lui qui avait vaincu Celui – Dont – On – Ne – Doit – Pas – Prononcer – Le – Nom, c'était lui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier, c'était avec lui qu'ils devaient sortir, c'était de lui dont ils devaient s'occuper.

Lily mis plus de temps. Pour elle ça fille restait sa fille même si elle n'était pas connue, même si elle n'avait pas vaincu un mage noir. Elle comprenait de moins en moins le comportement de son mari. Elle le voyait faire comme si Ariane n'existait pas, jusqu'à l'en oublier.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Chérie appelle Anderson j'ai fini de préparer le repas !_

 _Exceptionnellement James Potter, en ce jour du 18 septembre 1983 faisait la cuisine à la place des Elfes de maisons. Sa femme lui avait demandé de préparer sa spécialité, en apparence un simple velouté de champignons, qui, à la façon du Maraudeur, devenait un plat hautement gastronomique._

 _\- A table !_

 _La mère de famille avait, elle, pour responsabilité d'appeler pour l'heure du repas, étant la seule à posséder des cordes vocales suffisamment puissante pour se faire entendre dans tout le manoir, où la famille était restée à l'abri des sortilèges de protection malgré le fait que la maison de Godric's Hollow soit reconstruite._

 _Toute la famille arriva au grand galop pour mangé. C'est quand ils s'installèrent à table que la jeune femme remarqua quelque chose pour le moi... dérangeant._

 _\- Euh... James ?_

 _\- Oui Lily chérie ?_

 _\- Euh... Je ne veux pas te vexé, après tout tu as sûrement oublié mais..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Il n'y a que trois couverts._

 _\- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?_

 _Lily le regarda purement et simplement choqué._

 _\- Un couvert pour toi, un couvert pour moi et un couvert pour Andy. Le compte est bon._

 _\- Non James. Il manque un couvert pour Ari !_

 _\- Ari ? Ah, Ariane. Elle n'a cas manger dans la cuisine. Il fit un geste négligeant de la main signifiant que cela n'avait aucune sorte d'importance._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Après cela il ne fit plus aucun doute pour la rouquine que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait plus aucune considération pour leur fille. Et cela fit mal. Très mal. Elle voyait tous ses espoirs de famille heureuse et aimante s'envoler. Mais se qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle était loin d'être au bout de ses peines. La situation alors encore déclinée, et ses convictions déchanterai. La chute allait être douloureuse.

* * *

Comme prévu cela empira. James ne se souciant plus du tout de sa fille, Lily commença à s'occuper d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus lui offrir les mêmes attentions qu'auparavant mais bien que la fillette ne puisse plus avoir des droits équivalents à ceux de son frère, l'ex-Griffondor subvenait à ses besoins de la meilleure manière possible. Elle lui offrait l'amour d'une mère. Bien que l'enfant soit livrée à elle même la plupart du temps, elle se raccrochait désespérément à cette marque d'affection, après tout elle n'avait que trois ans.

Mais peu à peu James se rendit compte que sa femme ne portait pas toute l'attention que, selon lui, elle devait porter à leur fils. A ce moment là il se souvint de l'existence de Ariane. Pour le pire...

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Lily ! Où es-tu ?! Je vais apprendre à voler à Andy ! Le père de famille hurlait dans le manoir à la recherche de sa femme._

 _\- Je suis occupée James ! Je fais prendre son bain à Ariane !_

 _\- Ariane ? Pour quoi es-ce-que tu t'occupes d'elle ? Ton fils va monter sur un balais pour le première fois ! C'est plus important que ça !_

 _James venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain._

 _\- Ça !? Ça !? James ça c'est ta fille ! Ton enfant ! La jumelle de ton fils ! Elle es tout aussi importante que Anderson ! Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose d'aussi... d'aussi immonde !_

 _\- Aussi importante qu'Andy ? On va voir si elle est aussi importante que notre fils !_

 _Il s'avança vers la baignoire ou barbotait Ariane, Lily était accroupis devant le rebord d'où elle lavait les cheveux de sa fille. La mère de famille ne comprenant pas ce que son mari voulait faire elle le laissa passé avec une légère appréhension. Celui-ci attrapa la fillette par les cheveux avant de la laisser retombé brutalement sur le carrelage froid de la salle d'eau. L'enfant ne pu retenir un cri sous le choc. Lily pour sa part était tellement atterrée qu'elle en resta pantelante, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Alors que Ariane se redressait péniblement son père l'empoigna au bras droit avant de la relever brutalement et de lui asséner un violent coup de point dans le visage. Quand il la relâcha on pouvait nettement distinguer deux bleus, l'un qui s'étendait sur sa tempe et sa pommette gauche et d'où un fin filet de sang s'échappait et l'autre la où il l'avait agrippé._

 _\- Est-elle toujours aussi importante que notre fils ?_

 _Sa femme le regarda les yeux embués de larmes, totalement hagarde._

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. Au moindre faux pas tu sais ce qu'il lui en coûtera. Maintenant on va aller voir Andy voler sur son balai._

 _Le regard de James était clair : « Ne penses même pas à la soigner ». Alors Lily ne pu rien faire d'autre que suivre son mari tête baissée sous les yeux suppliant de sa fille._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Suite à cela Ariane avait été encore plus discrète que d'habitude, sa mère s'occupait d'elle dans le plus grand secret mais suite à l'événement de la salle de bain l'enfant avait coupé tout forme de communication et c'était enfermé dans son mutisme. Malheureusement malgré tous ces efforts cela n'empêcha pas James de continuer à passer ses nerfs sur la fillette. Pour ne pas arranger la situation Anderson en bon fils prenait exemple sur son père et commençait à martyriser sa sœur.

* * *

Pendant la période où James avait délaissé sa fille, Sirius et Remus n'avait rien vu. Cependant quand ils revinrent voir les jumeaux ils remarquèrent que Ariane arborait une cicatrice près de son œil gauche.

\- Comment Ari s'est fait ça ? Demanda l'Animagus chien en désignant la blessure.

\- Elle est tombé. Répondit le père de famille avec désinvolture.

Alors les deux Maraudeurs comprirent que quelque chose n'allait. Lily était anormalement distante, Ariane se tenait dans un coin, silencieuse. Et leur ami rigolait joyeusement avec son fils. Quand la rouquine s'éclipsa le loup-garou décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Tu occupes James, je vais voir Lily. L'héritier des Black acquiesça et se dirigea vers le canapé où était installé son meilleur ami et le petit Andy.

\- Alors Cornedrue comment va notre petit Maraudeur en herbe ?

* * *

\- Sev, je n'ai plus de potion cicatrisante, si tu pouvais m'en faire parvenir dans deux jours au plus tard...

\- …

\- Oh merci Severus ! Sans toi je ne sais pas comment je ferai.

\- …

\- Je sais bien que jamais tu n'aurais laissé une enfant sans soin. Tu sais, bien qu'elle ne dise rien je suis sûre qu'elle aussi t'est reconnaissante.

\- …

\- Merci pour tout Severus.

\- Lily.

La rouquine, qui un instant plus tôt était penchée dans la cheminé du petit salon en pleine conversation avec une personne que Remus devinait être Severus Rogue, sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

\- Remus... Tu n'es pas avec James et Sirius ?

\- Je t'ai vu partir. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

La mère de famille resta silencieuse.

\- Cette enfant blessé dont tu parlais, c'est Ariane.

Bien que cela fut une affirmation, l'ex-Griffondor confirma.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi es-ce-que tu demandes de l'aide à Severus ? Pourquoi James... Enfin... Pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce-qu'il se passe ? Et soit franche Lily. Par pitié, soit franche.

\- La nouvelle cicatrice d'Ari, c'est... c'est James qui lui a fait. D'un coup de point au visage.

Le lycanthrope se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Il y a déjà quelques temps James s'est mit à ignorer Ariane. Comme si elle n'existait plus à ses yeux. Je me suis occupé d'elle comme je pouvais. Mais James s'en est rendu compte. Il voulait que je laisse tomber Ari pour m'occuper uniquement d'Anderson. Et là... Là il la frappé. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'a interdit de la soigné. Je ne savais plus quoi faire Remus ! Depuis ma petite Ari n'a plus rien dit ! J'ai été obligé d la laissé là toute seule et blessée sur le sol froid de la salle de bain ! J'ai repris contact avec Severus pour elle ! Il était le seul à qui je pouvais demandé sans que James sans rende compte ! Oh Merlin je t'en prie Remus fait quelque chose ! Aide moi !

La jeune femme était tellement déboussolée qu'elle débitait toutes ces phrases à la suite sans ordre logique. Elle avait depuis longtemps fondu en larmes et s'était jeté dans les bras du loup-garou.

\- Je vais t'aider Lily. Je vais vous aider. Et Sirius aussi. Je te le promet.


	5. Retard et Excuses

Je suis désolé pour le retard pris. J'avais dis que je m'en occuperai pendant ces vacances mais je ne l'ais pas fait. CEPENDANT ! Cependant j'ai une bonne nouvelle j'ai enfin entamé l'écriture du chapitre cinq donc je vais continuer et j'ai la conviction que je posterais avant Noël.

Désolé pour la fausse joie de ceux qui on pensé que je postait le chapitre cinq. Il me pose vraiment des difficultés celui là...

Quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, je supprimerai ce message donc ne vous inquiétez pas si le nombre de chapitre indiqués reste le même. Par ailleurs pour toutes les personnes qui pourraient avoir peur d'un abandon de cette fic, ne vous en faîtes pas je ne compte pas lâcher mon bébé de sitôt mais si je vais peut-être, et je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE, entamer d'autre projets mais je finirai AA-FV coût que coût.

Encore désolé pour le retard et l'attente, je vous retrouverai à la prochaine publication. Merci à tous.

 _Alice Nagini Riddle_


End file.
